The Sound of Max
by badgirldevil1994
Summary: All the X7 & 8 are having nightmares about Manticore. What will happen when no one knows what to do and who will save the day?


**The Sound of Max**

The X7's and X8's kept screaming them selves awake from nightmares from back at Manticore, so they kept throwing hissy fits because they were so tired. No one knew what to do for them and Gem, an X6, had her own child to care for but she tried everything that she thought might work, but it was hard because she had know idea of what might help the little ones.

Alec and Gem rounded up all the X5 and 6's to come up with some idea's because all the screaming kept everyone up. They had a meeting for over two hours trying to come up with a good way to help them through their nightmare.

A fight was about to break out because no one could come up with another idea that they hadn't already tried, and that is when they heard it. The most amazing voice they had ever heard before and ran to see who voice it belonged to.

_God - our heavenly Father._  
_Oh, God - and my father_  
_Who is also in heaven._  
_May the light_  
_Of this flickering candle_  
_Illuminate the night the way_  
_Your spirit illuminates my soul._

_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you see me?_  
_Papa, can you hear me in the night?_

_Papa, are you near me?_  
_Papa, can you hear me?_  
_Papa, can you help me not be frightened?_

_Looking at the skies_  
_I seem to see a million eyes_  
_Which ones are yours?_  
_Where are you now that yesterday_  
_Has come and gone?_  
_And closed its doors?_  
_The night is so much darker._  
_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone._

_Papa, please forgive me._  
_Try to understand me._  
_Papa, don't you know I had no choice?_

_Can you hear me praying,_  
_Anything I'm saying,_  
_Even though the night is filled with voices?_

_I remember everything you taught me_  
_Every book I've ever read._  
_Can all the words in all the books_  
_Help me to face what lies ahead?_  
_The trees are so much taller_  
_And I feel so much smaller._  
_The moon is twice as lonely_  
_And the stars are half as bright._

_Papa, how I love you._  
_Papa, how I need you._  
_Papa, how I miss you_  
_Kissing me goodnight._

To say everyone was shocked to find Max, our tough and bitchy leader of TC and a 09'er, singing so softly and caring in the middle of the playing room for the X7 and 8's with said X7 and 8's on sleeping mats, all fast asleep and cuddling Max like a lifeline was an understatement.

Everyone was shocked and were frozen it place in the hall. Alec was the first to come out of his frozen state and told everyone to leave to either work or sleep while they could. Everyone had a good nights rest that night all because of Max.

For about a month Max sang to the children every night, she was still a bitch to everyone else but they didn't care because Max was doing the one thing that no one else could do. As they found out one night in TC when Max when on a raid for the night to get supplies and got ambushed by Whites men.

They kidnapped and beat her for five days before she could find a way out and when she got back to TC it was a mess. transgenic and Transhumans were arguing about something that Max couldn't hear or understand.

When Mole saw Max he screamed her name whilst running to her and hugged her as tight as he could, which with the beatings she had given from White and he men was very painful. Mole was quickly removed only to have Max pulled into another set of arms, Alec's arms.

Alec kept saying things like 'Never leave us again' and 'Please save us, we don't know what to do". Max started worrying and asked what happen, and started laughing when they told her.

Apparently no one could help them when their nightmare started and were scared when all the X7 and 8's started screaming, crying, shouting, throwing things and trashing the place because they wanted someone to sing to them, everyone tired singing them to sleep but they all couldn't sing to save their life.

Apparently it sounded like cats be strangling to death, so when all the X7 and 8's wanted Max and she wasn't there they threw tantrums and fit that rendered all Transgenic and Transhumans terrified and useless. In the end they had pretty much locked the small X's in a room.

Max made her way to the children where she could still hear them screaming to be let out and demanding her, whilst dragging Alec along with her. When she made it to the music room where they had been locked in, there were some X5's holding the door shut, they quickly move as they saw Max and looked relived to see her.

Max open the door and everyone got quite quickly. Everyone was just looking at her as she dragged Alec to the small piano that was in there, Max made Alec sit in front of the piano and picked up a pile of music sheets that Max had found awhile ago and looked through them, before finding one she liked and handed it Alec.

He looked at it like it was going to kill him before taking it from her and placing it on the holder on the piano. Alec seemed to get the idea and started playing, not long after Max started singing.

_You fascinated me_

_cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

_the beauty of a broken angel_

_I ventured carefully_

_afraid of what you thought I'd be_

_but pretty soon I was entangled_

_You take me by the hand_

_I question who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flawn_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_My memory refused_

_to separate the lies from truth_

_and search the past_

_my mind created_

_I kept on pushing through_

_standing resolute which you_

_in equal measure_

_loved and hated_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm seeing who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_i'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flawn_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_Lies a warrior_

_You take me by the hand_

_I'm sure of who I am_

_Teach me how to fight_

_I'll show you how to win_

_you're my mortal flawn_

_and I'm your fatal sin_

_let me feel the sting_

_the pain_

_the burn_

_under my skin_

_Put me to the test_

_I'll prove that I'm strong_

_won't let myself believe_

_that what we feel is wrong_

_finally see what_

_you knew was inside me_

_all along_

_That behind this soft exterior_

_Lies a warrior_

_The pictures come to life_

_make me in the dead of night_

_open my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Clutch my pillow tight_

_brace myself for the fight_

_I've heard that seeing_

_is believing_

Once Max had finished everyone was asking for one more before they went to bed, so Max found another music sheet and pasted it to Alec, who again started playing.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_  
_Then we really have to go_  
_You've been the only thing that's right_  
_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_  
_But every single time I do_  
_I know we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry_  
_And as we say our long goodbye_  
_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_Light up, light up_  
_As if you have a choice_  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_  
_And we'll run for our lives_  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

When Max and Alec finished everyone was clapping their hands. The children hugged Max and Alec and then ran to there rooms to bed.

After that day Max got all the children together and gave them singing lessons, so they could sing to one another instead of asking the grown up and getting locked in a room by the older X's again. Every afternoon before there bedtime Max gave them all singing lesson, until one day Max turned up with a two male X5 and a female X5 that no one had seen around before, one of the males had a guitar on his back. Max couldn't stop smiling and touching the three new X5's.

Max told everyone that the three X5's were her sibling. Seth X5-751 who has short blond hair and blue eyes, Vada X5-524 who has brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and brown eyes and Jondy X5-210, who has long brown hair that goes to her hips with light green eyes.

Max told everyone that they were going to help her with a few songs, because the X7 and 8's were struggling on group singing and they wanted to get it right, and known of the other older X's could help because they couldn't sing to save there life.

They younger X's were worryed because they had never heard an older male sing without sounding like a banshee, but they saw that Max trusted them so they did to.

Seth start playing the piano and straight away Jondy starts singing.

_[Jondy:]_  
_I'm sitting in a railway station_  
_Got a ticket for my destination, oh oh_

_[Vada:]_  
_On a tour of one-night stands_  
_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_[Vada and Jondy:]_  
_And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band_

_[Seth:]_  
_This wave_

_[Seth and Max:]_  
_Wave_

_[Seth & Max:]_  
_Is stringing us along_

_[Max:]_

_Along_

_[Vada and Jondy:]_  
_Just know you're not alone_

_[Vada:]_  
_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_[Max:]_  
_Everyday's an endless stream_  
_Of cigarettes and magazines, oh oh_

_[Jondy & Max:]_  
_And each town looks the same to me_  
_The movies and the factories_  
_And every stranger's face I see_  
_Reminds me that I long to be_

_[Vada with Everyone:]_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_[Seth & Max:]_  
_Just know you're not alone_

_[Max:]_

_Know you're not alone_

_[Vada & Jondy:]_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_[Everyone]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Max:]_  
_Where my thought's escape me_

_[Everyone]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Max:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

_[Everyone]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Max:]_

_Oh, oh_

_[Jondy:]_  
_Where my love life's waiting_  
_Silently for me_

_[Seth and Jondy with Everyone:]_  
_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_[Vada and Max:]_  
_Just know you're not alone_

_[Max:]_

_Know you're not alone_

_[Vada and Jondy with Everyone:]_  
_'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_[Max:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Max:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Jondy:]_  
_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Jondy:]_

_Know you're not alone_

_[Max:]_  
_Where my music's playing_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Max:]_

_Whoa oh_

_[Jondy:]_  
_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Jondy:]_  
_Know you're not alone_

_[Everyone:]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Jondy:]_

_Oh... _

All the younger X's were clapping and shouting more. Max waited until they had calmed down before saying that they would do one more before they had to do their song as a group in front of Jondy, Seth and Vada, they said okay but only if Max helped them with the song.

After Max agreed the four X5's started talking about what song they should do next and came up with the perfect song, Seth started playing the piano again,

_[Seth:]_  
_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are_  
_I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart_

_[Vada:]_  
_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles, coming up tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_

_[Max:]_  
_Nobody said it was easy_

_[Seth & Vada:]_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_

_[Max:]_  
_Nobody said it was easy_

_[Seth & Vada:]_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start._

_[Jondy:]_  
_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_[Vada & Jondy:]_  
_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_

_[Seth & Max:]_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are_

_[Max with Everyone]_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy [x5]_

After they finished all the younger X's clapped again, whilst some ran off to find Alec and drag him back to the music room to play the piano for their song. The younger X's got everything ready then waited until Alec got there which was long. Alec was pushed into the chair in front of the piano whilst everyone was bouncing in excitement.

Alec found the piano music that they wanted him to play, then he started playing,

_[An X8 female named Sara]_

_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_  
_So hear a thousand voices shouting love._

_[Max & Everyone]_  
_There's a place, there's a time in this life when you sing what you are feeling,_  
_Find your feet, stand your ground, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_[Max]_  
_To sing we've had a lifetime to wait (wait, wait, wait)_  
_And see a thousand faces celebrate (together celebrate)_

_[Max & Everyone]_  
_You brought hope, you brought life, conquer fear, no it wasn't always easy,_  
_Stood your ground, kept your faith, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

_[Everyone]_  
_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_[X8 Sara]_  
_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,_  
_To hear a thousand voices shouting love and life and hope._

_[Everyone]_  
_Just sing; just sing; just sing; just sing._

_[Max & Everyone]_  
_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_[X8 Sara]_  
_Hear a thousand voices shouting love. _

The whole of TC was clapping and applauding and since that day once a month all the children in TC preform in front of everyone, with the help of Max with singing and Alec in playing the song. All because Max sang a song to help all the children in TC from nightmares.

**Songs in order:**

1. Papa Can You Hear Me? - Rachael Berry

2. Warrior - Beth Crowley

3. Run - Leona Lewis

4. Homeward Bound / Home - Glee

5. The Scientist


End file.
